Plaid Shirt
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: Marshall laughed—a pure, full laugh that Fionna was usually lucky to hear. It was rare to hear, but the blonde adventuress was sure she'd hear it in abundance. "Aren't I just the best thing to wake up to?" he asked gleefully. "I'm sexy, aren't I?"


Marshall Lee was not a happy person by nature. Mischievous, yes. Secretive, sometimes. Cryptic, sure. Math, Marshall was even sometimes slightly evil if he wanted to be. But Marshall Lee was not, by nature, a happy guy. Happy being used in its purest form, because anyone who knew the mischievous Vampire King could experience some semblance of the word, just not the one that made you giddy with glee or the kind that could have him smiling for absolutely no reason other than just to smile. So when he showed up at Fionna and Cake's treehouse home with a huge, careless fanged grin, forgive Fionna for being just the slightest bit suspicious. Really, you'd just have to forgive the blonde adventuress.

**:: ::**

The Vampire King floated inside Fionna's room, laying on air with his arms crossed under his head. He floated above Fionna's head, watching her grumble at him for waking her up. One of her perfectly blue eyes opened groggily, finally. It was crusted over in sleep, but when she saw the wide, all-encompassing, pure _smile_ on the vampire's face, the other one popped open wide, and she stared at him through her sleepiness.

Marshall laughed—a pure, full laugh that Fionna was usually lucky to hear. It was rare to hear, but the blonde adventuress was sure she'd hear it in abundance. "Aren't I just the best thing to wake up to?" he asked gleefully. "I'm sexy, aren't I?"

Fionna rolled her eyes. She yawned, loud and unattractive. Marshall Lee wrinkled his nose at the sour smell coming out of her mouth. "Why are you here?" she wondered, turning around in her sleeping bag to dig her head into her pillow. She yawned into it again, then managed to sit up, rubbing at her eye. Marshall was smiling and laughing honestly and purely; this was something she had to be awake for, dispite her entire being telling her to just _ignore_ him and _sleep more_.

She walked out of her room to the bathroom, sleepily noting Cake wasn't in her drawer. She was probably out for a "midnight stroll" with Monochromicorn. It surprised Fionna how oblivious her sister thought she was; if she wanted to get lucky, all she had to do was say she and MoChro were gonna do it in the forest. It wounded her how Cake didn't trust her. Maybe that's why she hadn't told her about Marshall yet.

Marshall Lee didn't bother to wait outside the bathroom door; he floated behind her on his back, a huge smile on his face. He watched as Fionna bushed her teeth and, with a mouth full of toothpaste and suspicion in her voice, asked him, "What're you doing here anyway?"

On any other day, Marshall would have grimaced at her. Today—or, rather, _tonight_—he just smiled widely and answered her, "Because I wanted to see you, of course."

Fionna spat out the toothpaste and gave one loud, sarcastic, "Hah!" She rinsed, sloshing the water around in her mouth. When she felt her mouth was decently clean, she spat out the water too, and turned around to face her vampiric boyfriend. "I find that hard to believe," she stated. "Look at you, you're practically glowing with all your happy, for math's sake."

Marshall shrugged. "What, I can't be happy?"

Fionna copied his shrug, leaning backwards onto the counter. "Sure," she said, rubbing her eyes again, "only if you let me know why." She stretched, bending backwards, listening to the bones in her spine crack. That was when she noticed her sleepwear. She was wearing just her hat, her boy-shorts—AKA her _underwear_—and a t-shirt she has grown out of about a year or two ago. Her face turned beet red.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "You look fine, Fi," he said. Then he winked at her. "Nothing I don't plan on seeing sooner or later."

Fionna glared at him. She would have probably thrown something at them if it hadn't been that the only thing she could find were her and Cake's toothbrushes. "Wait while I get dressed," she ordered, then walked out of the bathroom.

Marshall Lee floated after her, unbuttoning his plaid shirt. "Here," he said, handing over his shirt to her, "wear it. I don't have time to wait, I wanna show you something."

Fionna took the shirt from him and put her arms through it. She wasn't exactly short, and while Marshall Lee wasn't exactly tall, his shirt still drowned her like a tug boat next to the Titanic. She pulled up the sleeves and they pooled around her wrists. "So you _do_ have an ulterior motive," she said, buttoning up his shirt with a grin. She looked up at Marshall with appraising eyes; even through his thin black t-shirt, she can see the underlying trace of his defined muscles. She took a second to drool like the growing teenage girl she was, then held her arms out for him like a child waiting to be picked up by a parent.

Marshall chuckled and floated down to her, picking her up bridal-style. The mile-wide grin was still donning his face. "You'd be surprised if I didn't," he reminded flawlessly, his voice surprisingly light and happy.

Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the slightly sharp edge of his ears. "Where we going?" she wondered, the adventuress in her just begging to know. Would she need her sword? Was he taking her adventuring? That would be algebraic! Adventuring with Marshall Lee and not Cake would be a completely new experience, and that was an adventure in and of itself.

Marshall floated out the open window. The cold made Fionna blink in surprise, leaning closer into the Vampire King's embrace. "You'll see, babe," he said, as cryptically as ever. He grinned down at her, wide and gleeful.

There was a moment of silence in which the only sound was their combined breathing and Fionna's beating heart. They surveyed the world from their new perch high above it; it wasn't the first time Fionna had seen this—Marshall had made it a habit of theirs to pick her up and whisk her high above the world—but she loved it more each time. The Land of Aaa was beautiful at night, when every little candy cane and gumdrop was fast asleep, with the stars shining high above them and the moon casting a silvery-gray blanket on every visible thing.

Fionna looked up when Marshall Lee stopped, eyes wide and smile slipping off his face into a surprised and disgusted expression. "I figured out what goes bump in the night—other than me," he said, and his shiver vibrated the girl in his arms.

Fionna listened, but she couldn't make out any sound. Damn him and his vampiric hearing. "What?" she asked, because as hard as she tried, she couldn't hear the sound that had shocked the happy right out of Marshall.

She saw his Adam's apple bob like he was fighting not to throw up. "Tell your sister to be quieter, _please_," he said simply, then started to fly away with her as fast as inhumanly possible. So fast Fionna was left without the air to speak. It was when Marshall couldn't even _distantly_ hear Cake and her boyfriend that he slowed down.

Fionna pursed her lips, wondering exactly what sounds he heard and how an interspecies roll in the hay would work out—hey! Don't look at her like that! She's an adventuress, curious by nature. It wasn't her fault. Being the only human left was sometimes debilitating; everyone but Marshall wanted to keep her ignorant and innocent. No one ever told her how these things worked out. She blamed Cake and PG.

But still. She had more important things to worry about than a cat in heat and "a wad of gum," as Marshall liked to call him. Like where the math her boyfriend was taking her. "So, what'd you hear?" she asked, because it was funny to see Marshall sputter for a second before gagging.

He did exactly that, then shivered. "Don't worry about that," he shuttered. "Just make sure you have the extra room for Monochromicorn-slash-cat baby-things."

Fionna made a face. "How would that _look_?" she wondered, imagining the a cat with one hoof or a horse with cat-ears. All the animals she came up with we're horribly deformed, except for one about a horse with cat fur, which was pretty cute.

Marshall Lee shrugged "Hell if I know."

The floated along in silence for a moment, Fionna trying to picture what her nieces and nephews would look like and Marshall trying not to relive those horrible, horrible kitty moans. Oh glob. Vampiric hearing was a blessing and a curse.

Fionna's voice dragged him from his thoughts. "I wonder what out babies would be…" she said, so lowly that Marshall knew it hadn't been intended for his ears.

He smiled, a small sincere smile, reminder of the smile he wore when he woke Fionna. "They'd be dhampirs," he answered smoothly. He slowed his flying, holding the young girl closer to him. The moon would be out for a few hours; the place he wanted to show her could wait.

Fionna made the cutest face, her thinking face. She tightened her arms around the Vampire King's neck. She was over trying to understand how he heard things she said that she couldn't even hear. "What's a dhampir?" she asked, her lips shaping around the world curiously.

"It's the kid of a human and a vampire," Marshall answered. He'd been around before the Mushroom War; he's seen his people get together with humans, always thinking, _Wow, you're stupid, they're gonna die soon,_ then watching as they had kids and then eventually the human's life drifted away, but their child remained for years after, immortal. He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a second, refusing to think about what would happen to him if—or when, he couldn't decide—Fionna died. "They live like humans, and they like food and stuff, but they can survive on blood if they want and they're immortal."

Fionna put on her thinking face again. "Do they look more human or vampire?"

Marshall Lee's eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean?" Vampires having been human once, both species looked pretty much the same.

"I mean, like do they have bite marks or gray skin or something?"

Marshall shrugged. "Bite marks are scars so no worries there," he said, completely winging it. He honestly had no idea. "I don't know about the skin though. Genetics?"

Fionna shrugged. "Eh," she muttered. "Hey, and what would a human-gum kid look like?"

Marshall scowled. He didn't exactly like the idea, seeing as the only human left was _his_ human, and the only gum-person she knew was a certain pink prince. "Hell if I know. Wads of gum aren't really my expertise."

Fionna shrugged, fingers playing with the curled hairs at the back of his neck. She smiled when Marshall let out a pleased shiver. "Where we going?" she managed to ask.

Marshall Lee chuckled, speeding up his flying again. The mile-wide grin took it's place on his face again. The reason for his glee might seem overexaggerated to some, but he knew Fionna would understand. "I told you to wait and see, Fi," he reminded her, and sped up again, careful to go slow enough for the blonde girl to breathe. His sharp hearing didn't miss the breathless giggles that rose when he started flying like the superhero in those pre-war comics, Superman. It made him chuckle.

Marshall stopped and drifted lower onto the land below. They were in front of an old abandoned house, and it was huge. Like mansion size. It was in little more than ruins, but some parts of the house were sufficiently intact, enough to make some parts out and walk through the halls. The walls were a stinky kind of brown, as if they had once been white but had been burnt into its present color. The glass on the double doors was perfectly clear, in a way that made you know the frosted design had been burnt off.

Fionna gasped. A wide smile, wider than his, broke across her alabaster face. "_Dude!_" she shouted, drawing out the U. "This is _mathematical_!"

"Go on," Marshall said, nodding at the doors. "I wanna show you something else."

Fionna ran to the door, Marshall Lee's shirt dancing in the breeze as she held it close, even though it was buttoned, it was loose around her. She opened the door, and the smell of must and moss met her nose. She was gonna have so much fun exploring this place, and she could tell Cake about it and— Wait, no. This place was Marshall's, he showed it to her and that meant she wasn't going to share it with anyone but Marshall. Regardless, this place was mathematical—simply algebraic!

"I thought you might like it," Marshall said, following her as she went inside. The inside smelled horrible, but it was beautiful, in a morbid way. The wallpaper was pealing, the wood floors were beginning to rot, the artwork on the walls were beyond saving, and everything in the refrigerator has gone bad years ago. But the furniture was nice and the place was beautiful in a way that reminded you it used to be better. The doors opened to a huge staircase that was slim up top but yawned out onto the floor. It had a red rug lining the steps. Marshall told Fionna to go up there, then turn right, then enter the second left-hand door.

There was a teenager's room there, with burnt Escape the Fate posters up on the walls and an ample collection of old CDs including Panic! At the Disco, Nickelback, Asking Alexandra, Muse, Papa Roach, Sixx A.M., and some others Marshall loved. There was an old guitar kept in perfect condition in its case by some loving teenager that was dead now. Still, it was still state-of-the-art, since no one but Marshall himself—that axe had to have made by hand in order to get that personalized—gotten around to making new guitars.

Fionna smiled when Marshall took it out. "This explains that goofy grin."

"Goofy?"

Fionna laughed. "I'm just kidding. You know your smile is mathematical."

Marshall Lee sat on the bed and set the guitar on his lap, feeling the smooth wood of the almost-new instrument, the tight strings. "Damn right it is," he told her. "My smile is fucking sexy."

Fionna rolled her blue eyes at him, reaching up to tighten her bunny hat around her head. She sat next to him, ready to hear him play. Marshall smiled at her, not the huge, goofy smile he's been wearing most of the way here, but a small, sincere one he saved only for her. He patted the space right next to him and Fionna took the invitation happily.

The vampire tweaked the strings and looked up to Fionna. Her blue eyes were sparkling. Wide and bright against her alabaster skin, shimmering like azure stones in the silvery gray moonlight. Her pale pink lips parting, her bangs messy on her forehead. Marshall's breathing shallowed. He found himself swimming in the depths of Fionna's eyes, looking for their ends, and not finding it. Absentmindedly leaning closer—closer—in his search.

Fionna smiled, her breathing quickening. She leaned in just the rest of the way, pressing her lips to his. It was a slow, sweet kiss, full of love and meaning, unlike the few others they'd shared before. His sharp fangs provided an interesting feeling as their tongues danced. One of Marshall Lee's hands moved from the guitar's neck to caress Fionna's jaw, tracing a slow pattern from the shell of her ear to the tip of her chin. He smirked into the kiss when Fionna moved her hands to hold onto the curls at the back of his neck. Despite it, their kiss stayed slow, sweet.

When Fionna broke the kiss for air—she always broke first, being that she was the one who _needed_ air—there was a ditzy smile on her face, as ridiculously happy as Marshall's had been. "Algebraic," she whispered.

Marshall smiled. "Took the words right out of my mouth, Fi," he said.

Right now, the adventuress didn't really mind that he called her that. She just smiled and pressed her lips to his again in a peck. "You need to pick me up tomorrow night again," she told him. "Not all of us know how to fly, you know."

Marshall laughed, adjusting his hands on the guitar. "You've got Cake," he reminded her, then shivered at the last memory he had of the cat.

Fionna shook her head adamantly. "Nope. This place is for you and me," she decreed, sounding more royal than even Prince Gumball. The voice made Marshall think, _Fionna the Vampire Queen,_ before shaking his head to himself.

The Vampire King took a look out the window. He frowned. He hadn't even gotten to play for her. He placed the guitar back into its case. Turned to Fionna. "We've got to get you back before Cake tries to claw my eyes out," he sighed, a cold shiver running down his spine again. If he never heard those sounds again, it would be too soon.

The human girl reached out to him like a child for her parents. The Vampire King chuckled and picked her up again, bridal-style. It was a half-hour flight, and they passed it with idle chitchat, racing against the rising sun.

Fionna laughed when Marshall Lee tried to help her through the window, then tossed herself over the windowsill herself, falling onto the floor face-first. Marshall floated outside the window. "Tomorrow, okay. Same time, or earlier, remember," Fionna told him, leaning on her forearms, which rested on the windowsill.

Marshall Lee put two fingers to his forehead and pulled them away in mock salute. "Yes, ma'am," he said, voice teasingly stiff. Fionna frowned at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Marshall chuckled. "Give me a kiss before Cake comes through the door and hisses me to death."

Fionna pursed her lips, her thinking face in place. The King of the Vampires rolled his scarlet eyes at her, swooping in to steal the kiss. Then he flew away without much more goodbye than that.

Fionna yawned, stretching. Her sleeping bag has never looked more appealing. She fell onto it without do much as pulling the blanket over herself. She was about to close her eyes and fall into the deepest sleep any person had ever fallen into, when the door opened. Fionna turned around to see Cake, looking as tiered as she felt. "Hey, Cake," the blonde girl called, turning around to try and fall asleep again.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're up?" Cake said, surprised, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Not for long," the girl said, her eyes fluttering open and close again. She tightened the shirt around herself, reveling in Marshall's fresh scent.

The white and yellow cat was about to go to sleep, when she noticed the small movement. Her face fell. Cake stormed over to her, looking more fierce than even a tiger or a rock monsters could. She crossed her arms. "Is that Fang Face's shirt!?" she asked, and though her voice was horse from all that yelling she probably did, she managed to sound globing terrifying.

Fionna looked down at herself, and sure enough, there was no blanket covering her. Her face turned scarlet. "Oh, uhm, yeah…?" She wondered for a second if telling the truth was such a good idea, because Cake looked absolutely furious. Despite that, Fionna had to muffle a yawn.

Cake frowned. "We'll talk about this in the morning!" she announced.

Fionna muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Oh, glob," then signed. "Yeah, sure, whatever," she yawned. She tugged the shirt tighter around herself again, taking in a deep lungful of Marshall Lee's scent. "Then you can tell me all about how Monochromicorn is in bed."

Cake flushed red under her fur. "How did you know?" she asked, swallowing all the extra saliva her mouth was suddenly making.

Fionna yawned. "You aren't hard to read," she said, snuggling into her sleeping bag. "And Marshall heard you." She smacked her lips together, trying to hold in another yawn. "He told me to tell you to try to be less loud."

Cake blushed bright red under her fur. She turned her face away and climbed into her drawer.

**:: ::**

**So...? R&R, maybe...? Please...? Or now? Now works. I like now. GO REVIEW NAO. Kbyethanx.**


End file.
